


[FIC] Little Gestures

by purajobot935



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Playgrounds, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, helping hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purajobot935/pseuds/purajobot935





	[FIC] Little Gestures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tirya56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirya56/gifts).



written as a gift for [](http://tirya56.livejournal.com/profile)[**tirya56**](http://tirya56.livejournal.com/)'s birthday... just a little ficlet about First Aid

 

 

Little Gestures

It was a clear winter’s day, with only a small smattering of snow on the ground and trees, barely enough for anyone to take any notice of and certainly not enough to hamper First Aid as he sat parked outside the hospital. Having just transported an elderly man suffering from a breathing problem to the A&E, he was now taking a break before he began the long drive back to the desert and home.

Across the street from the hospital children ran squealing and shouting through a small playground, and First Aid smiled to himself as he watched them chase each other around, throw tiny handfuls of snow at each other, or clamber on and over the equipment provided for them.

He liked to stop and observe them whenever he was in the area. They were so small and yet so full of life, innocent, without a care in the world. They were a reminder of why he and his fellow Autobots worked doggedly – sometimes thanklessly – to keep them safe from the Decepticons. They were also his break from that world of war and injuries.

His attention was diverted for a moment when a regular ambulance pulled up with sirens blaring and lights flashing, and a team of paramedics lept from the back doors, quickly wheeling a bleeding woman on a stretcher in through the doors of the hospital, all the while shouting readings and directions to each other. The Autobot Medic watched them, wishing slightly that he could join them so as to learn more about fixing humans.

Then they were gone, disappearing inside with their patient, and he turned his scanners back to the playground to watch the children. That was when he noticed something amiss. Some of the children were no longer playing, but gathered around a smaller form who was seated on the ground and looked to be hurt.

Compassion for the little human won out and he transformed, quickly making his way over to see what was wrong. Seeing him coming, some of the children quickly skittered away, but the injured human – a female by the looks of it, probably about 8 human years – froze and looked up at him with wide eyes brimmed with liquid the humans called tears.

“Woah, don’t be afraid, I’m not going to harm you,” First Aid said softly as he knelt in front of her. “What’s your name little one?”

“M-Marjorie”, the girl stammered, trying to be brave and not cry.

“Nice to meet you Marjorie, my name’s First Aid and I’m an Autobot – a Protectobot to be exact. Have you heard of us?”

She nodded. “You’re the good guys.”

First Aid smiled. “Yes we are, and I want to help you. Can you tell me what happened and where you’re hurt.”

“You can help me?”

“I can try. See these crosses?” he pointed to the red symbols on his shoulders. “It means I’m a doctor, so I’m allowed to help you.”

“I fell down and hurt my knee,” Marjorie told him, pointing to a line of red going across the soft skin of her left knee.

“Oh I’m sorry. Shall I see if I can fix it?” First Aid asked.

She nodded again.

“Alright then, lets see what I can do.” Trying to recall the little he knew of human medicine, First Aid searched through the subspace compartments where he stored his human medical supplies. “Here we go. You’re being really brave Marjorie.”

The girl smiled at him. “You’re nice.”

First Aid laughed sheepishly. “Thank you. Now hold still, I’ll have you feeling better soon.”

Quickly, he dabbed some antiseptic liquid on a bit of cotton and cleaned the wound, trying to cause as little pain as possible. Then he dotted on a bit of antiseptic cream and covered it all with a plaster.

“There we go, all fixed. You’ve been a very good patient, little one,” he said. Carefully, he picked her up and set her on her feet. “How does it feel?”

Marjorie took a couple of steps towards him. “Better!” She reached him and then threw her arms around his neck as far as they could go. “You’re a good doctor!”

First Aid chuckled gave her a gentle pat on the back. “I’m honored you think so. Now, do you think you can find your mother by yourself?”

“Yep! She’s parked at the other exit.” She released him and turned to go. “Thank you for fixing me!” Waving to him over her shoulder, she trotted off.

… A Couple of days later, First Aid and Ratchet were doing some repair work on an injured Jazz, when Hound walked into the med-bay with something in his hand. On closer inspection they saw that it was a bunch of flowers, haphazardly put together and tied off with a bit of pink ribbon.

“Flowers for me, Hound? Who’s my admirer?” Jazz asked jovially from the table he was lying on.

Hound chuckled. “Sorry to burst your bubble, Jazz, but these are for Aid.”

First Aid looked up, surprised. “For me?”

He came around the table and took the tiny bundle from the tracker, wondering who on Earth could have sent him of all people flowers. Opening the little card that was attached to it, he then smiled. Inside was a child’s drawing of him and a little girl holding hands on a background of red crosses. He looked up.

“So who’s it from?” Jazz asked. “Someone you know?”

The young medic smiled. “A little.”

~END.

Enjoy!


End file.
